Three words
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: 'Three words was all it took for him to take me. Three words that meant so many things.All he had to say was those three words and I would forever be his.But no,he refused'. Bebe Stevens is in love with Kyle.What lengths will she go for him?


Chapter 1._****_

_**Three words.**_

Three words was all it took for him to take me. Three words that meant so many things. All he had to say was those three words and I would forever be his. But no, no he refused. He refused to take me, he refused to have anything to do with me. That day many things ran through my mind. Was he _liying_? Was he trying to _hurt _me? Did he know the _effect_ those three wonderful words could change into three horrible words. I don't think he knew what I really meant when I said those three _bad _words. When I meant those three _good _words. Why cain't he see, that I was confused. I was lost, I needed him. But no, he did not need me. He did not _want _me. I'm not perfect, not the best, nor the nicest. Not the _pretiest_ but why. Why did he say that? Three words, that smirk. That wasn't him. No, that couldn't of been him. He lead me on. But thats just so OOC of him. So, I guess my life can't be an Anime. It can't be amazing with a sweet ending. I'll never live a _fairy tail_. I'll never have the knight in shinning armor like I once thought I had. Everything I thought I had, what if its not mine at all? What if, there all _faking. _

Realization grasped me by the head. As I saw the boy I once thought was mine walk away. With that damn smirk on his face. A million things could of went through my head. Only one stayed. _Why. Why me?_ The thought swirled in my head and made me dizzy. In the end, my fairy tale did hurt me the most. My fake imaginitive relam were all peace was, had been destroyed by three words, and they were said by Kyle. Since when did _my _Kyle, become so...so heartbreaking? When did I the perfect, flawless beauty who could get anyone and everyone get turned down by him? The nerdy jewish ginger? Why was my heart throbbing and acking? Why not his? Why me. He couldn't be doing this to, _spite_me? No, Kyle would never do that.

I clasped my hands together as I continued to stare after him. I continued to stare after my dream, now shattered, flow into the distance. I wanted to speak, to call out what I meant to say. _Kyle, I love you._ I wanted to say those three good words. No the three words that should never leave a mouth to the one she or he loves. But I also wanted him to say after those three good words _Bebe, I-I love you too. There's no one in this world I'd rather have besides you. Just you._ We would hold hands and have our first kiss, our hand still entangled and our bodys pressed up against the other under the same sun, same heart. Our words would collide and he would be mine. Just mine. But now thats all a fantasy. _stupid me._ I can't let myself get so caught up in this game anymore. Maybe thats why he doesn't love me. Maybe its because im who I am that he cant love me. But what if I change myself. Maybe, just maybe he'll love me. Then my dream can come back to me and become a reality and embrace us in its loving grasp until death. But we still wont part. Maybe he'd finally accept the real me then. Once were dead. _Maybe then he'll say those three words to me as he holds me close us being warmed by each other. Maybe he'll want to stay like that forever too. Maybe, just maybe we can be like that forever. _

_**A smile**_

A smile crawled up my lips as my heart set on changing. "This is for you, Ky. Only for you." A smile turned into a grin as I raced home that day. My hair flying in the wind as my step boomed against the side walk. I closed my eyes as it started to rain. I decided to stand there for a few minutes. I decided to let the rain cleanse me. I wanted to start anew. Maybe the rain, as it drenched me could help me start over. I decided that the only girl who could help Kyle love me was one girl. The same girl I secretly hated while I secretly loved Kyle. It was a chance, we haven't seen this girl since we were in 4th grade.

I clentched my fists as I decided to walk over to Rebecca's house. Her house was a beauty. It looked like a house a fairy tail, or something of that kind would occur. I sighed as my hands firmly knocked against the firm door. A smile turned into a gentle smile. A warming smile that would make someone look friendly.

A young girl answerd the door. Her dark hair pulled back in a messy bun as perfect as it could go and her posture was yet of course perfect. She wore a school uniform. _A academy _ The thought crossed my mind. _Maybe thats were they transferred. _The uniform was perfect without a wrinkle or slightest fault. She was flawless. Not a pimple or scratch on her frail frame.

A smile was set on Rebecca's thin lips. She hadn't seen her in so long. They had known one another. They would talk sometimes. But 3 years later she's at her door step, drentched. The girl who was a bitch to her needed her help. That could only make Rebecca smile more. " Can I help you?" She tilted her head gently to the side, the smile wider. But Bebe, her eyes pitiful. Her posture, poor. She looked like a sad puppy. But this puppy, Rebecca wanted to kick while it was down. But she couldn't help noticing her hair, not as frizzy as when they were younger. Her eyes not as bright. Her expression shocked her, almost as much as how much public school had changed Rebecca. She was no longer the smart, shelterd shy girl as before. She was now the devious still smart yet out going girl. Public school, or Kyle in particular changed her.

"I need your help. Its on guys. One guy actually." That surprized Rebecca. She came to her for guy help? She scoffed and folded her arms. All of a sudden she felt a sudden burst of nostaligia. She wished she could go back before she met Kyle and the others. She missed her innocence, the pure essence she had. Now tainted and transformed. Her fists clenched.

"You need my help?" I was surprized in her change, she no longer looked cairing anymore. _This was a bad Idea. _Bebe thought. _I should leave._But instead of leaving I decided to stay at 7th grader Rebecca's door, and nod my head yes.

_**No.**_

"No." Three words was all it took to break a heart and one word was all it took to ruin all hope.

"No!" My anger began boiling up inside my body. All my frustration about Kyle and this new Rebecca, this horrid Rebecca. I couldn't control what she said next, or what I did.

"No, I said No. Get that through your stupid thick blonde hair. And I hope you and your horrible posture and body and hair, never get Kyle. Because there's no way in hell you would come to me for anyone else. Oh yeah and Kyle's changed, hun. He's no longer the sweet nerd he was before, he grew up. You should too." She sniffed and smirked. That smirk brought me back to Kyle's smirk. That heart Breaking smirk. My anger continued to boil up. I couldn't stop what I did next. I slapped her, I slapped her hard. Across the face leaving a stinging red mark.

"Kyle, hasn't changed. He'll always be the sweet nerd that I loved. I don't care how young we are or how old we act. Thats not different from the fact that I love him, and never. Ever, look down on me again. Got it." My nails dug into my palms flesh as my breathing became raggid and the world started spinning. Rebecca just stood there with a shocked expression on her fragile face. My world spun faster. I felt like I was being pulled under water. It was hard to breathe. I stumbled backwards and ran. I had no clue why I ran, or why i'm doing this. Why I even came to her for help. 3 years is a long time. 7th grade, is different from 4th. Many things were different.

I stumbled on the sidewalk often tripping and scrapping my knees. Tears were forming. Why? Thats all I could think of, was why? Why me? Why did I slap her, why do I love Kyle. Why am I acting like this.

I collasped against the cold sidewalk. The rain hitting my warm cheeks. My eyes closing tightly. I felt like I was going to be sick. My nails dug deeper into my skin. My breathing slowed, my heart came close to stopping I heard footsteps right before I blacked out...

* * *

><p>AN Cliffhanger! Wow, do I ever get side tracked. *sigh* At this rate I'll finish this one but south park high and ace's parody's will take even longer to finish.. Oh we'll. I hope you enjoyed this slightly depressing chapter. there's more to come! This story was interesting to write. So um, R&R?:) Love you guys!


End file.
